


正义迷情 （The Ecstasies of Justice）

by yayachris



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Books, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Fluff and Crack, Gratuitous Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Parody, Porn, Prison, Punishment, Quotations, Romance, Spanking, Translation, Writing, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayachris/pseuds/yayachris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valjean发现Javert在文学方面有意想不到的天赋</p>
            </blockquote>





	正义迷情 （The Ecstasies of Justice）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ecstasies of Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778323) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector), [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta). 



Javert的那些钱是从哪里来的一直让Valjean很困惑。

Javert坚决要求承担房租，食品，以及照看马匹的开销，尽管Valjean并不认为一位警察——哪怕是一位受人尊敬的自愿去做卧底的探长——的工作可以得到如此丰厚的报偿。Javert会参与任何违法的事情更是不可想象的。Valjean也不认为Javert有必要藏起他从别处继承来的遗产，况且他从未听Javert提起过自己有任何比他父母更幸运的亲戚。

直到有一天他们的管家出去看望她的妹妹，Valjean在整理从藏书室拿出来的书时候发现了一本Javert似乎读过的关于信仰和法律的作品。至少封面看起来很无害，书名是《除非你学会法律的意义》（Unless You Learn the Meaning of the Law）。于是他把这本带去了厨房，在烧水泡茶的时候阅读。

过了半小时，当Javert笑眯眯的带着满满一篮子蔬菜从市场回来的时候，Valjean已经知道这本书与信仰和法律一点儿关系都没有。“是什么，这个”他质问道。

Javet瞥了一眼Valjean拿着的东西，居然脸红起来。“这是本小说，”他回答道，拿着胡萝卜坐下。

“小说？”Javet在准备咬胡萝卜前做了一个淫荡的动作，Valjean止住自己发出的一声呜咽，或者这动作其实只是在他自己看来充满色欲。“这是堕落，Javet。我必须承认我很震惊。”

对于一个一直坚定不移地遵循法律的人，并且会认为追捕逃犯失败后自杀谢罪才合理的人——合理，直到Valjean追上了他，把他拖回家，并用一次口活平息了他的自我厌恶（他下身远没有那么坚定）——Javert已经具备了掩饰自己道德方面问题的能力：“这完全和堕落无关。这只是一个故事，因此也完全不会影射任何真实人物的失足行为。”

“这是一个下流的充满淫欲和夸张言语的故事！比如，这里……”Valjean飞快的找到他曾经流连许久的那页，他刚才还用指头在页角上做了记号。“这里说那个囚犯角色，囚犯Maljuin，他有条14英寸长的阴茎！”

“那只是一种修饰。”Javert睁大眼睛无辜的回答。

“然后当他因为双手被铐住不能碰到它时，他怂恿未经人事的守卫Laverre俯身去舔它！”

“如果你再往后读一些，你就会知道这只是那个守卫的幻想。当男人太久没有释放自己的时候就会被一些奇怪的想法折磨。”Valjean非常确定Javert扭动了一下臀部。

意味深长的看了Javert一眼，Valjean继续翻动着书页“那还不是他的全部幻想，”他寻找着之前他只扫了一眼想一会回来读的一节，“啊，这段，”然后他开始默读起来，过了一会儿发现Javert正在越过他肩膀和他一起看，“我不觉得你应该看这个部分，”Valjean决绝的用手捂住书页。

“瞎说，”Javert伸手去拉开他的手，“你遮住的是啥？”

Valjean一边摇头一边把手指滑向一边，这样他就可以独自阅读读那页。“这里说那个囚犯，那个可怜人，被守卫带去问话，然后——”他读到页末时声音已经变得很小，并且飞快的翻到下一页，“噢，这……”他把脸埋在书里嘀咕着。

“你不告诉我的话，我会打断你让你分心的，”Javert发话了，于是Valjean完全抬起了手。“噢，那个部分，”Javert清了清嗓子指出：“好吧，他们并没有破坏监狱的任何制度。”

“没有破坏任何——Javert，他们在当着对方的面手淫！”Valjean吐沫飞溅的说“这一页里他们的老二都几乎要碰到一起了！”他的手指在书页上飞快的搜寻并指出那几句话。

“几乎而已”，Javert耸了耸肩“只要那个守卫没有真正碰到那个囚犯，就没有破坏制度。”他靠近了一些，眼睛在那些句子上流连。这些句子本应让人尴尬，但读着他们的Javert看起来有一种古怪的满足感“很聪明不是吗？”

“整本书你都已经读完了吗？”Valjean问道，啪的一声把书合上。Javert没有立即回答，而是不安的挪开。“我能看出来你读过了。我不明白为啥你会在这种东西上找刺激。”

Javert又耸了耸肩“很多人都会。”他毫无歉意的说。

“你在土伦也会读这种书吗？”

“当然不。在土伦的时候我根本不知道有这种书。但作为一名警察，我时不时需要被叫去清理一些煽动性的作品，比如萨德侯爵[注1]的书。我自己需要先熟悉这种书的内容，这样才能够知道哪些书是有害的。这些研究让我认识到了一些普通教育没有学到的东西。”

Valjean怒视着他“当我们第一次上床的时候，你和我说你完全没有经验，没人碰过你，你甚至从来没有幻想过自己和其他的男人在一起！”

“我没说谎。我从来没有幻想过其他任何男人。”Javert上下打量着Valjean的身体，脸上泛起红晕“我也的确是没干过那事儿，除了在我想象里。”

Valjean又打开了书。“那个守卫并没有一直克制住自己不去碰那个囚犯。这章里说……”

“那章他们不是在监狱里，因为那个囚犯Maljuin试图逃跑，”Javert气鼓鼓的说“而那个警惕的守卫，Laverre，追着他一起去了……”

“……然后那个囚犯靠吮吸守卫阴茎的方式来说劝他不要说出去！但正直如Laverre并没有因此动摇，还是逮捕了他，尽管Maljuin满足了他长久以来的幻想，让那个犯人的舌头伸进他的后穴里！”Javert的脸颊变的通红，同时眼神也变的深邃。这种状态Valjean太熟悉了，但他克制住自己起身去把Javert压着桌子上的冲动。“这本书简直就是对犯人和守卫的嘲弄。它表明了守卫会被欲望俘虏而囚犯会被冲动折磨！”

Javert垂下眼睛“这只是个故事而已，”他再次充满戒备的说。“就像瑞斯丁娜[注2]一样——不管萨德侯爵怎么写，没人相信修道士会每夜狂欢。显而易见他们每星期能有一次就不错了。”

Valjean正要反驳，随即意识到Javet是在开玩笑。“你读过很多这类书吗？”他追问道。

“数量只在我感觉需要熟悉这类作品的范围内。”Javert在讨论这个问题时透出的正直感让Valjean甚是迷惑。“一旦我明白了那些出版商想要什么，还有为何读者如此喜爱这种题材后，我就没再读了。我不明白你干嘛那么愤慨，我们明明做过很多那些书里形容的事情。”

“那是私人问题。当你把我的手绑在床头然后告诉我你要在我的分身上操自己直到你——”突然间，Valjean明白了“这是你写的！！”他瞠目结舌的喊道。

比起羞愧，Javert看起来更多的是自豪“已经重印两次了。”

“他们不会因为创作煽动性作品把你逮起来么？”Valjean质问道。

“这书根本不具有煽动性。你在我还是守卫的时候不是经常指责我对囚犯的态度，我在小说里对待那些罪犯比我那个时候好多了。没有人被官员无礼侮辱，也没有人被守卫肆意凌虐。”Javert挺直身子，深吸一口气“这是爱情小说。”

鉴于在自己硬着的状态下从道德高度做评价着实有些困难，Valjean试图用书来掩饰一下“是，我看了一眼最后部分。那个囚犯被假释后就消失了，那个守卫因此而心碎。似乎并不是一个圆满的结局。”

Javert清了清嗓子“这本书只是三部曲中的第一部。”

“除了这本之外你还写了其他的？你坐在那儿奋笔疾书时候我以为你在写你的回忆录！”

“他们的报酬真的很丰厚。”Javert看起来踌躇满志“我不确定你是否愿意我这么做，但现在既然你已经知道了，也许你可以帮帮忙。我感觉你肯定会喜欢相关的研究工作的。”

Valjean想要换个话题，但他脑子里一片空白。如果Javert声明了他并没有触犯任何法律，那么几乎就可以肯定没有。而且这本书也的确没有鼓励虐待和暴力。事实上，这个囚犯恰是那个守卫的放荡游戏中最狂热的参与者。再者，Javert已结束了初尝性事时害羞被动的阶段，在床上变越来越具有侵略性和创造性。如果他想要做一些研究的话，从各个方面来看Valjean都应该庆幸Javert找了这么一份活计。

“比如，在下一本书里，”Javert清了下喉咙，“一位警官因为侮辱了一位地方长官而需要被惩罚。”

Valjean眯起了眼睛，问道“那本书的名字是什么？”

“是……”Javert仿佛突然对胡萝卜变的非常有兴趣。不过最后他还是说了出来“是——《起诉我吧，长官》”（Press Charges Against Me,Sir）

Valjean不想再装了，他的阴茎已经快要撑破裤子“我相信对于那位长官来说，最合适的做法是把那位警官按在自己膝盖上然后打他的屁股。”他声音沙哑的说。

有那么一瞬，Valjean以为Javert突然起身是缘于自己的话太过火了，然后他意识到，Javert并不是想要逃开，而是把裤子褪了下去“是的，市长先生，”他充满渴望的喘息着。

Valjean其实从来没有打过任何人的屁股——甚至连举起手吓唬Cosette都没有——但这并没有妨碍他，尤其是在Javert把自己的身体覆上他的大腿时，他的阴茎急剧膨胀着表示赞同。从各种意义上来说，Javert并不是一个瘦小的男人，不过好在Valjean的下身依然强壮。Javert的裤子褪到脚踝，散发着悔过与兴奋，Valjean开始用手尝试性的在眼前的的臀瓣上摩擦着。

即使是这种程度的碰触也带起了Javert的一声呻吟。“你应该告诉我你有这种业余爱好，”他一边责备着，一边揉挤着臀瓣。以Javert的年龄来说，他的臀型真的非常挺拔坚实。

“我——我知道，我应该，但是——”

Valjean举起一只手，不确定自己是不是做的来这个，但他感觉到Javert在他腿上绷紧了身体，然后他的手便像有自己意志一样的落了下去。诚然，这一巴掌并不是那么的温柔，但从Javert口中溢出的声音让Valjean强烈的意识到任由Javert这么继续下去的话，他可能连脱掉自己裤子的机会都没有了。

他又做了一次，这次更加用力，在屁股的两边依次抽打。

“市长先生……”Javert呻吟着，毫不羞耻的在Valjean的大腿上摩擦着自己。Valjean后知后觉的反应过来他们正在扮演Javert那些书中描写的性幻想中的一个场景。他尽力回忆着Javert是如何描写这些场面的。

“你……是不是，在侮辱我？”他揉蹭着刚刚自己手掌造成的一片红印。

“我说过，你对犯错的人太温柔了，”Javert声音沙哑的表示赞同，“也就是说，要不是你自己是个披着伪装的犯人……”

Valjean猛的把自己顶向Javert，让他感受着他们之间对话给他阴茎造成了怎样的影响“你会知道，我其实一点儿都不温柔，”他指出的同时又举起手给Javert的屁股上来了一下，他无法顾及在勃起状态下自己的这些巴掌的力道，他其实有些担心Javert会因此感到不适。

但从Javert发出的那些声音来看，他的感觉与不适正好相反，Javert呻吟着，用力将自己抵在Valjean的腿上“噢，市长先生，请让我得到我应受的惩罚——请您允许让我来服侍您！”

这太荒唐了，甚至可以说是丢人，但仅仅这些话就让Valjean硬的难受，听到Javert以这样的方式向他献出自己，有那么一瞬间他简直觉得自己就要直接在裤子里射了。“起来，”他厉声说，Javert立即照做。Valjean感觉自己的手止不住的颤抖， “把我的裤子脱掉”他命令着。

“好的，先生。”Javert似乎很听话的样子，但Valjean可以看见他眼里那抹狡黠的光——他非常清楚Valjean有多喜欢这个。Javert灵活的手指飞快的帮Valjean脱下裤子“需要我取一些润滑油来涂在你棒呆了的老二上吗，先生？”他问道，嘴角泛起一丝微笑。

“不。你应该过去趴到那张桌子上，把腿分开。”红潮再次涌上Javert的脸颊，他呻吟着，犹豫着是否应该服从。“你书里说，那个守卫Laverre希望那个囚犯用舌头操他？”伴着一声充满渴望的呜咽，Javert颤抖着不再迟疑。Valjean抓过还热乎乎的茶壶，用水浸湿手帕。他看着Javert在桌子上扭动着身体“如果你没得到我允许就射了的话……”他说了一半不得不停下，一时想不到此时的Javert能够不把何种惩罚当做奖励。

他把那块手帕塞进Javert的臀瓣间，轻抚着那些褶皱，听着Javert因为快感发出哽咽的哭喊，接着他坐回椅子上，低头加入到手帕的工作中。Valjean绝对没有想到他会如此享受自己的舌头插入Javert后穴的感觉，Javert发出的极度欢愉的声音和在他唇下颤抖的肌肤强烈的刺激着他的下身。随着他舌头的用力深入，Javert呻吟的越来越起劲。

“现在，我要用我14英寸长的阴茎操你”他低声说，用手抹去流到下巴上的唾液，把它涂到自己硬挺前端。

他本应该去拿一些润滑油来，但是Javert呻吟着“是的！拜托！就这样！就像我们还在监狱里！”同时用力向后顶着Valjean。Valjean的忍耐力已经到了极限，他又往手上吐了几口吐沫，涂在自己的阴茎上，稳稳地抓住分身，然后他发现自己并不大需要推进胯部，Javert主动向后撞着，在他的硬挺上贯穿着自己。“Jean！”Javert哭喊着。

“你难道不应该叫市长先生吗？”Valjean气息不稳的问，不能自已地不断撞入包裹着他分身的那片紧热。

“在我的幻想中，我一直叫你Jean。哪怕当时你是Montreuil的市长，而我无法证明我的猜测时。”这些话带出Valjean一串惊讶的呻吟。“我会这样抚慰自己……”Javert牵过Valjean扶着他臀部的手，引着他来到自己的坚挺，Valjean感受着的Javert的勃起在他们相互缠绕的手指中急切的抽动。“我还会幻想你宽阔的手掌和强壮的肩膀，以及我在土伦曾是如何渴望能骑在Valjean的阴茎上，我多么期望Madeleine先生能发现这点，然后用玷污我的方式作为惩罚，掏出他的分身，然后把他精华的种子射的我满脸都是！”

“Javert，老天啊，Javert——”一串脏话从Valjean口中溢出，他的胯部无助的抽动着，过程中一次次的将Javert的阴茎推入他们相握的手中。

“每一天我都在幻想你！只是你，没有其他人！我一直想这样拥有你，我的Jean！”Valjean觉得自己已经爆炸了，接着Javert的身体在他身下僵住“我是你的！Jean！”他体内的灼热尽数洒在他们的手上和桌子上。显然Javert在没得到允许的情况下就高潮了，Valjean想要告诉他有多坏多淘气，想要告诉他自己将如何惩罚他，如何把他压在床上然后跨坐在他身上一直操他的嘴，但在那之前……

哦赞美上帝和他的使者，他的硕大深深的埋入Javert的体内，吼着Javert的名字，他挺进的如此用力，使得桌脚与地面发出一阵撞击声。Javert哼了一声，他的性器还在高潮的余韵中颤抖。当Valjean总算平息下来，他听见Javert发出了一声憋住的轻笑。

“我简直为你着迷——”

“别动，Jean，我想再享受一会儿你的重量。”

“但我肯定弄伤了你。”

“噢，你那根大家伙带来的影响我大概还能再感受上几个小时呢，不过这也正是我想要的。”Javert又笑起来“你在取悦我方面做的很成功。”

“取悦！”Valjean大吃一惊，笑道“我刚打了你的屁股还把你按在桌子上！”

“你下手并没有很重，”Javert说，明显想让语气听起来没有责备的意思。他像一只猫一样在桌子上伸展着手指。

Valjean恢复了些力气，从Javert颈后汗湿的头发上抬起头 “我仍在学习这种方式，”他辩解着，“而我也从未怀疑你也潜藏着这种渴望”接着清了清嗓子，“哪怕是在土伦的时候。”

红潮涌上了Javert的脖子，他的皮肤颜色变得跟被Valjean掌捆过的臀部一样。“我不是有意要承认这点的。”

于是他们就这样呆在那儿，肌肤相贴，感受着激情的汗水在彼此皮肤上渐渐风干。“你已经幻想这样很久了吧，”Valjean温柔的说，“对我”。他的下体已经软了下来，似乎就要滑出Javert的体外。但他们紧紧相贴的身体使它得以呆在原处。“当我把你从河里拉上来的时候——”

“有时候那些渴望已经超出了我能够承受的范围。那不是我第一次走在那条河畔。”

Valjean用手轻抚着Javert腹部的线条“我真希望我曾知道这些，不是在土伦，而是在Montreuil。”Valjean在身下微湿的皮肤上又烙下一连串亲吻，品尝着的Javert的脖颈和肩头。

“我是在Montreuil开始写作的，”Javert说道，“尽管我那时候根本没有勇气去寻找出版商，直到很久以后，当我在巴黎看到你之后。我觉得——我认为我觉得，也许你会看到那本书，也许，那本书会让你想起我。我绝对没想到这种色情故事的需求量会那么大——堕落的守卫和英俊的囚犯。”他犹豫了一下，“你没觉得被冒犯吧？我写了那个囚犯对守卫的性趣有所回应。”

“就像你说的，那只是一个想象中的故事。而且如果我说感觉被冒犯了，通过我的老二你就能知道我在说谎。”Valjean沿着Javert肩头一路轻咬下去，令Javert发出一阵呻吟。“话说这书已经重印两次了？”Javert点头。“我想要知道每一个你没有写出来的邪恶想法；每一个存于你幻想中却怕吓坏读着的细节；每一个连你自己都不敢奢望企及的追求。”

“那大概需要很长一段时间。我有相当多不纯洁的念头。”  
“而且想想看，我一直认为是我让你堕落，因为我用性让你从你那令人绝望的自我反省中转移了注意力”Valjean轻声说，“但那绝不仅仅只是性，哪怕是在最初，当我以为你对我的感觉除了鄙视再无其他的时候。”

“我对你的感觉每一刻都使我受尽折磨。当你离开土伦时，我觉得至少我随时都能够找到你，因为你将一直处于假释状态。接着你消失了。然后我再次找到了你，我感到我必须做些什么，否则强烈的欲望会将我掏空。忏悔没能让我缓解，但写作做到了。

“我想我先前不知道这些是件好事。”Valjean轻笑起来“不然我大概会担心我的性爱技巧达不到你性幻想的要求。”

“你绝对不用为这点担心。你已经超越了我所有的幻想。”Javert斜过身，在他身下扭过来望着他。Valjean感到他的阴茎滑了出来，但比起解脱，这感觉更多的像是失去了彼此间的联系。他站起身，将Javert从桌上转身拉起，让自己的手臂环绕着他。他们静静的站了一会儿，粘湿的腹部贴在一起，气息缭绕在彼此的肩头。“即使我所写的每一个字都成真，我也不愿意用此刻去交换。”终于，Javert吐出一句话。

“也许根本不用交换。”感觉到Javert抬头瞥了他一眼，Valjean笑咧嘴笑着“你说你还要再写一本小说，那本书会叫什么名字？”

狡黠的神色闪现在Javert眼中“既然它是前两部的续作，我想叫它《那个慈悲的男人又来了》（The Man of Mercy Comes Again）。”这终于让Valjean大笑起来。“故事发生在6月起义刚结束的时候，一个前罪犯从下水道逃跑，并试图说服一个体面的警长放他走。”

尽管年龄已经不小且刚进行完剧烈活动，Valjean的阴茎还是小幅颤动了一下。“我猜他巧舌如簧的说服了探长？”

“巧舌如簧，是的。但并没有怎么用在说话上。否则这书就是煽动性作品了，会违法的。”Javert思考着上下打量Valjean的身体“我正遇到一个瓶颈，当囚犯把被当做间谍的警察从枪口下救出来时，我不知该怎样描述那个罪犯是如何在小巷里展现他强大的说服力的。你愿不愿意在这个细节上帮我一下？我会，毫无疑问，补偿你的……”

“我愿意。没补偿都无所谓。”Valjean不禁再次微笑起来“你只需要向我保证，这个故事会有一个美满的结局。”

一阵温暖拂过Valjean的嘴唇，Javert用自己的双唇捉住了Valjean的微笑，他的嘴角轻轻扬起“它已经有了。”Javert允诺道。

End

[注1]萨德侯爵：法国贵族，色情和哲学书籍作家，他尤以描写的色情幻想和他所导致的社会丑闻而出名，以他姓氏命名的“萨德主义（Sadism）”就是大名鼎鼎的SM中的那个S……

[注2] 瑞斯丁娜：萨德的一部早期作品


End file.
